Young Justice: Darkside
Young Justice: Darkside is the third series, following on the events of Young Justice: Aftermath. Major Plot Lines *The series advances three years to 2019/2020 *Wally West (Kid Lantern) is returned after his apparent death, and both he and Artemis (Tigress) have gone back into retirement. *Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern I, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman are all reported missing after attempting to confront Darkseid. *The rest of the Justice League remain secretive for the time. *Older members of the Team start going their own ways, but return in their own time. *Superboy and Red Robin fight for leadership. *Jason Todd is resurrected and now goes under Red Hood (though few believe that its him and presume he's a clone). *Robin is constantly tempted by his adoptive brother (Red Hood), his mother (Leviathan) and his clone (Heretic) *Red Hood, Arsenal, and Bluebird (undercover) form an antihero mercenary band called the Outlaws. *Darkseid become head of the Light as L0, and Black Manta takes over Ocean Master's seat. The Team Alpha *B04 - Superboy / Kon-El / Connor Kent *B19 - Beast Boy / Garfield Logan *B20 - Red Robin (Robin III) / Tim Drake (Leader) *B21 - Wonder Girl / Cassie Sandsmark *B22 - Blue Beetle III / Jaime Reyes *B23 - Kid Flash II (Impulse) / Bart Allen *B29 - Raven / Raven "Rachel" Roth Beta *B26 - Static / Virgil Hawkins *B27 - Omnicron (Adamant) / Adam Anthony (Beta Leader) *B32 - Robin IV / Damian Wayne *B37 - Arrowette / Cissy King-Jones *B38 - Secret / Greta Hayes *B40 - Bagua / Wu Xing Allies Titans League Active *B01 - Nightwing (Robin I) / Dick Grayson (Leader) *B02 - Aqualad / Kalder'ahm *B05 - Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse *B08 / 25 - Zatanna / Zatanna Zatara *B09 / 26 - Rocket / Raquel Ervin *B12 - Troia / Donna Troy *B16 - Oracle (Batgirl I) / Barbara Gordon *B35 - Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent *B36 - Geo-Force / Prince Brion Markov of Markovia Inactive *B03 - Kid Lantern (Kid Flash I) / Wally West *B06 / 21 - Red Arrow (Speedy II) / Roy Harper Clone *B07 - Tigress (Artemis) / Artemis Crock *B17 - Bumblebee / Karen Beecher *B24 - Vox (Guardian III) / Mal Duncan *B28 / A10 - Cheshire / Jade Nguyen Justice League *12 – Captain Atom / Nathaniel C. Adams *13 – Black Canary / Dinah Lance *14 – Green Lantern II / John Stewart *15 – Captain Marvel / Billy Batson *16 – Red Tornado / John Smith *17 – Doctor Fate / Nabu (Giovanni Zatara) *18 – Atom / Ray Palmer *19 – Plastic Man / Patrick "Eel" O'Brien *20 – Icon / Arnus of Terminus / Augustus Freeman *23 – Black Lightning / Jefferson Pierce *24 – Green Lantern III / Guy Gardner *27 - Cyborg / Victor Stone *28 - Green Lantern IV / Kyle Radner Justice League Beyond (2066) *U01 - Superman / Kal-El / Clark Kent *U02 - Green Lantern VI / Kai Ro *''U03 - Big Barda / Barda Free'' *U04 - Warhawk / Rex Stewart *U05 - Aquagirl III / Mareena *U06 - Micron / Wayne Brady *U07 - Batman II / Terry McGuiness *U08 - Static / Virgil Hawkins *U09 - Flash V / Danica Williams *''U10 - Gear / Richard Foley'' *''U11 - Mister Miracle / Scott Free'' *''U12 - Captain Marvel / Billy Batson'' *U13 - Doctor Fate / Nabu (Adam Antony?) *''U14 - Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince'' *''U15 - Orion'' The Ultimates *Apache / Tye Longshadow *Vulcan / Martin King *El Dorado / Eduardo Dorado Jr. *Samurai / Asami "Sam" Koizumi *Downpour / Aleczander "Zan" Exor *Shifter / Janina "Jayna" Exor Others *B10 - Tempest / Garth *B18 - Lagoon Boy / La'gaan *B33 - Blackbat (Batgirl II) / Cassandra Cain *Starfire / Princess Koriand'r of Tameran Anti Heroes The Outlaws *B13 - Red Hood II (Robin II) / Jason Todd *B25 - Arsenal (Speedy I) / Roy "William" Harper *B34 - Bluebird / Harper Row Recurring Villains The Light *L0 - Darkseid *L1 - Vandal Savage *L2 - Ra's al Ghul *L3 - Lex Luthor *L4 - Queen Bee of Bialya *L5 - Black Manta *L6 - Brain *L7 - Klarion Injustice League *Atomic Skull / Albert Michaels *Black Adam / Teth-Adam *Count Vetigo / Werner Zytle (Leader) *Dark Martian / S'amm S'miff / Sam Smith *Joker (Red Hood I) *Killer Frost / Crystal Frost *Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley *Thaal Sinestro *Ultra-Humanite / Gerard Shugel *Wotan Project Cadmus *Auron / Jacob / Roy Harper Clone *Changeling / Craig / Garfield Logan Clone *Djinn / Shi / Wu Xing Clone *Oblivion (Omnega) / Newton / Adam Antony Clone *Powergirl / Galatea / Kara Zor-El Clone *Red X / Blake / Jason Todd Clone *Terminator / Wade / Grant Wilson Clone Other Clones *Heretic / Ibn al Xu'ffasch / Damian Wayne Clone *Superboy-Primal / Match / Kal-El Clone (Pure Kryptonian) Other *Ares *Bane *Brainiac *Clayface / Matthew Hagen *Deathstroke / Slade Wilson *Desaad *Doomsday *Glorious Godfrey / G. Gordon Godfrey *Leviathan / Talia al Ghul *Ocean Master / Prince Orm of Atlantis *Quartz Beetle *Ravager II / Rose Wilson *Red "Dynamo" *Riddle / Edward Enigma *Sportsmaster / Lawrence "Crusher" Crocks *Terra / Tara Markov Episodes Production Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series Category:A to Z Category:Young Justice: Darkside